warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudtail
Cloudtail is a long haired white tom with blue eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Cloudtail was born as Cloudkit to Princess, a kittypet who is Fireheart's sister. He is Princess' oldest kit. :At one moon, he was brought to ThunderClan by Fireheart, his uncle, at the request of his mother. Cloudtail's arrival was disapproved on by many of the cats (including Whitestorm), since he was born a kittypet. Brindleface, one of the Clan's Queens, agreed to nurse the small white kitten. When Mousefur asked Bluestar if there was going to be a naming ceremony, she replied that there would not be. When he was a few moons old, he went with Cinderpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, and Fireheart to collect herbs. He almost ate deathberries, and received a stern lecture by Cinderpaw. He was later seen showing deathberries to the other kits, and telling them not to eat them. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart sees Cloudkit attacking Brokenstar, and Darkstripe calls him a kittypet. Fireheart tells him about his original roots, and at first Cloudkit didn't believe him. Later, Cloudkit was apprenticed as Cloudpaw. Bluestar named Fireheart his mentor. He soon accompanies Cinderpaw, Fireheart, and Yellowfang to Fourtrees on their way to Mothermouth for Cinderpaw to officially become Yellowfang's apprentice. He makes lots of trouble for Graystripe and Fireheart. :When Graystripe and Fireheart go and feed RiverClan while they are starving, he goes and tells Tigerclaw that they were on a "secret warrior mission". Rising Storm : Cloudpaw was getting noticeably fatter, and the reason was he was eating food from the Twolegs. Even after a warning from Fireheart, he kept eating the kittypet food, and was eventually caught by the Twolegs and taken away. : Ravenpaw told Fireheart about where Cloudpaw was staying. When they found him he was inside a house with a dog. The Twoleg saw the three cats, and opened the door, attempting to shoo them away. Cloudpaw was able to slip through the opening and escape with Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw. He said after that he had learned his lesson and would never eat Twoleg food, or try to break the Warrior Code again. On the way back to camp, they were attacked by Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. Even though Cloudpaw had been locked inside the Twolegnest, he drove away Webpaw, and helped Sandstorm defeat Mudclaw, while Fireheart drove Deadfoot away. A Dangerous Path :Cloudpaw was made a warrior with the warrior name Cloudtail after a battle. Later, he provided moral support to Lostface while Cinderpelt nursed her back to health. :When Tigerstar killed Brindleface to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood, he wanted to make a raid on the ShadowClan camp. The Darkest Hour :He helped to fight against BloodClan as a member of LionClan, and was one of few cats to be attacked directly by Scourge and live. Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest :He was on the hunting patrol with Longtail when the tabby warrior was scratched in the eyes by a rabbit. :When Willowpelt was killed by the badger, he was one of the cats to help chase it away. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Cloudtail helped his Clan out as a senior warrior, supporting Firestar when his daughter, Squirrelpaw disappeared with Brambleclaw. :He wanted to lead a patrol to attack the badger (who was suspected to be the one that killed Willowpelt) that was living at Snakerocks. Moonrise :Cloudtail helped out his Clan when the forest was slowly destroyed by Twolegs. :He was captured, along with Brightheart, Mistyfoot, and later Leafpaw and Sasha. Dawn :Cloudtail helped Firestar persuade the other Clans to leave the old territory in search of a new. He helped out all the Clans when they went on the journey. Starlight :Cloudtail helped to explore the new territory of ThunderClan. :He guarded the camp when Mudclaw attacked. Twilight :He started spending a lot of time with Daisy, and Brightheart became jealous, though he was oblivious to this. Cloudtail also helped the Clan when badgers attacked. Sunset :He is part of the patrol that takes the dead ShadowClan warriors back to the border. :Cloudtail helped the Clan as a warrior with normal duties, and in the aftermath of the badger attack he helped to rebuild the Clan. When he and Brambleclaw went to bring Daisy back to ThunderClan, he ate kittypet food in the barn, showing he still has a taste for kittypet food. In the The Power of Three Series The Sight :Cloudtail serves as mentor to Cinderpaw. Dark River :Cloudtail's apprentice, Cinderpaw, injures her leg and cannot continue training. Later her leg heals and she resumes training. Outcast : Cloudtail's apprentice Cinderpaw resumes her training because of her healed leg. Eclipse : Cloudtail is worried that his apprentice, Cinderpaw isn't ready for her assessment because of her leg. He goes and asks Leafpool about it, and she says that Cinderpaw is fine. His apprentice gets her assessment the next day, and injures her leg again. Later, when WindClan attacks, it is said that Cloudtail is having a hard time because of his white pelt showing him away. His apprentice eventually becomes a warrior, granting her the name Cinderheart. Family Members '''Mate': Brightheart Living (As of Outcast) Daughter: Whitewing Living (As of Outcast) Mother: Princess Status unknown Uncle: Firestar Living (As of Outcast) Cousins: :Squirrelflight Living (As of Outcast) :Leafpool Living (As of Outcast) Tree References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters